ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Mars
How Sailor Mars joined the Tourney Rei's history is largely the same across the different versions of the story. She works as a miko or shrine maiden at the Cherry Hill Temple, and is shown to have an affinity with two crows who live there. It is revealed in the manga that as a child, they "told" her that their names are Phobos and Deimos (the same as Mars' two moons). In the manga, she is portrayed as calm, serious, and practical, distrusting most men and discouraging her friends from developing romantic relationships. In the other adaptations, though, her personality is quite different. Character Select Screen Animation Sailor Mars meditates then does a fiery punch while the camera zooms in on her as she says "In the name of Mars, god of war, I will chastise you!". Classic Mode Ending Movie Imhotep's Hom-dai powers are taken by Chad (Yuuichirou Kumada in Japan versions) who has read the Book of the Living. This allowed Sailor Mars to finish the priest with the Mars Flame Shooter. As he is incinerated, Imhotep yells "DEATH IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!" then is wiped out. Mars powers down back to Raye who faints. Chad clutches his lover and says "Oh, Raye! Had I not read that gold book, millions would die!" Raye opens her eyes and smiles. "It's okay. It was your mistake that created that thing. And we had to do something about it together. For the first time without the aid of the Sailor Scouts, we have proven that good can triumph over anything." Chad cries happily, "Oh this is a great day for us! What will your grandpa say?!" The two walk off as Raye says "We'll save the stories for when we get back to the shrine." Special Attacks Mars Fire Ignite (Neutral) Sailor Mars quickly puts her hands together with her index fingers raised and shoots a ball of fire from the fingers at the opponent. Mars Blazing Fist (Side) Sailor Mars lights her fists on fire then dashes at the opponent. If she connects, she does two punches to the stomach powerful enough to knock the target away on fire. Mars Spinning Raven (Up) Sailor Mars goes upside down and flies forward while spin kicking. If she is in midair, she will go diagonally upwards. Mars Snake Fire (Down) Sailor Mars creates a snake made of fire and sends it forwards. While moving, the snake gives of a sound archived from a Godzilla monster. If it hits, the opponent will be burned 3 times before being sent flying. Mars Celestial Fire Surround (Hyper Smash) Sailor Mars moves her hand in a circular motion around her body creating a fire ring. She then aims forward and shoots the ring, turning it into eight smaller rings. If they hit, the rings will give 8 fiery hits and knock the opponent away. Mars Flame Shooter (Final Smash) Sailor Mars summons a bow saying "Wanna go out with a bang?!" then creates an arrow made of fire. She then shoots the arrow. If it hits an opponent or a wall, it creates a blast larger than that of the Smart Bomb hitting the opponent 20 times before blasting the opponent away. After the Final Smash, Mars says "Guess I was too hard." Victory Animations #Sailor Mars does her Sailor Scout pose and says "That's how the girls get things done!". #*Sailor Mars does her Sailor Scout pose and says "May your spirit rest.". (Imhotep victories only) #*Sailor Mars does her Sailor Scout pose and says "Better luck next time, Moon.". (Sailor Moon victories only) #*Sailor Mars does her Sailor Scout pose and says "Better bring Patroklos next time.". (Pyrrha victories only) #Sailor Mars sits down to meditate. #*Sailor Mars sits down to meditate, saying "I thought water could fight fire. I was mistaken.". (Sailor Mercury victories only) #*Sailor Mars sits down to meditate, saying "A long way off from fighting me anyway.". (Yoshimoto victories only) #Sailor Mars creates fire between her hands and crushes it saying "Any bad moves, and you're gonna be an omulet.". #*Sailor Mars creates fire between her hands and crushes it saying "Everyone knows I'm fierce as fire.". (Shingen victories only) #*Sailor Mars creates fire between her hands and crushes it saying "Mars one, boys who try to use it, zero.". (Kyo/K'/Saisyu victories only) On-Screen Appearance Rei (Raye in english adaptions) Hino transforms into Sailor Mars then says "I'm Sailor Mars, agent of Love and Fire!". Special Quotes *Prepare to go back into that sarcophagus! (When fighting Imhotep) *Better pack your boys up or be fried, Zott! (When fighting Zott) *Come on, Mercury! Let's test that water. (When fighting Sailor Mercury) *I'm gonna teach you humility! (When fighting Sailor Moon) *Does a fireball from me look tiny? (When fighting Anna) *You can't kick me out and send me away now! (When fighting Ganryu) *Yeah? I'll just spank you right back! (When fighting Tira) *Then may the god of war himself, get ready to be burned! (When fighting Pyrrha) Trivia *Though her in-game name is "Sailor Mars", the announcer calls out her name as "Mars!". *The startup of her Hyper Smash shows a picture of the planet Mars, while her Final Smash startup shows an image of Mars, the Roman god of war. *Sailor Mars shares her English voice actress with Alisa Bosconovitch, Lianshi, and Penance. Her former English voice actress is present in Tourney, doing characters such as General Alexandra. *Sailor Mars shares her Japanese voice actress with Phoebe Terese. *The rival of Sailor Mars is Imhotep. Her second rival is Itachi Uchiha. Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Good Aligned Characters